magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahuizotl
Though ahuizotls can be found throughout the world, they only choose lakes as their homes. Lakes that have been chosen by ahuizotls never grow stagnant, and never become over-fished. It's said that anyone who does damage to an ahuizotl's lake will find themselves a target. The offender will find plants twining around their legs whenever they try to swim, threatening to pull them under. Should the person not take a hint and make amends, an ahuizotl may even leave their lake to take revenge. Ahuizotls can turn water foul, and cause gardens to dry if they wish. It's relatively rare for them to do so, however, as they rarely leave their lakes. It is more typical for them to go on land to hunt for certain foods. These companions mostly eat small fish, but have been known to eat fruits and vegetables as well. Though ahuizotls do not hunt together, they are fairly social creatures, and will even spend time with humans. Ahuizotls choose human friends sparingly, and seemingly at random. They may never bond well with their own magi, but may instead spend time with fishermen from villages, or even small children. It's pointless to try and befriend an ahuizotl; they will do as they please. They are also quite terrible at following commands, and nearly impossible to train. Egg Green fur covers half of this light egg, and several odd spines jut out. Hatchling Young ahuizotls are very difficult to bond with. This is because they are nothing but bundles of energy, and are hesitant to leave the safety of water. The best way to get them on land is to offer them an interesting toy. They are quite the destructive little beasts, too, and will try to break anything that catches their interest. Luckily, they're not very strong when young, so ahuizotls usually just end up rolling around with random objects, kicking and biting them. It may look funny, but it's best not to try and break up these one sided fights. Ahuizotl hatchlings have sharp claws and sharper teeth, and don't hesitate to use them. Adult Once they reach adulthood, ahuizotls become less adventurous and choose a lake to reside in. They rarely leave these lakes, as they have no need to. Any food they require can be found there, and they are quite skilled swimmers. All of their paws are webbed, and ahuizotls have most unique tails. These tails are highly flexible, and propel them through the water with great speed. Both males and females are equally strong, and are identical in appearance. Their green fur helps them blend in with a variety of vegetation, and their manes are green as well. When an ahuizotl remains stationary, it is all but impossible to see them. Their homes are equally difficult to find, as they are very well hidden. Ahuizotls are partial to underwater caves, and are even clever enough to disguise the entrances with vegetation. Should one be trying to find an ahuizotl, the best approach is to look out for their most noticable features - their spines. These spines jut out from their backs, and are flexible and gold. Anyone who touches one, even for the briefest of moments, will immediately be effected. Some may roll around in a fit of laughter for several hours, while others may fall into a deep sleep. The effect seems to be whatever an ahuizotl wishes. Breeding Additional Information * No. 406 * Obtained from the Water Shop for 8,192 * Released: April 26, 2013 * Artists: Lazuli * Description: Damien Category:2013 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Water